masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aerospace fighter combat tactics
Aerospace fighter combat, also known as Dogfighting referred to tactical engagement and movements of space fighters in void and atmospheric conditions in order to obtain advantages over enemy crafts. Combat manoeuvres usually rely on offensive and defensive basic fighter manoeuvring (BFM) to gain an advantage over an aerial opponent. Military forces of the Citadel space adopted different designs, weapons, requirements, tactics, and roles for these support craft.As fighter design becoming more standardized and can take up multi-role if situation called for, this lead to the marginalized doctrines surround three fighter sub-types: Space Superiority Fighter, Strike Fighter/Bomber, and Interceptor. Aerospace combat is a 3-dimensional art with many intricacies that required time and skills to master. By combining elements of basic aerodynamic flight, law of physics and geometric maneuvers to maintain, a pilot can truly mastering the arts of dogfighting and apply it into any situations, whenever it is offensive or defensive situation, or when the pilot has advantages or disadvantages against the opposing fighters. Combat Maneuvers Beam Defense Maneuver Also known as Thach Weave aerial combat tactic, it was used by the United States Navy of old Earth's pre-Disorders World War 2 conflict to great tactical success. Even when humanity have reached the age of space warfare, it still remains an applicable dogfighting tactic. The basic principles rely on a maneuver in which two or more friendly planes would weave in regularly intersecting flight paths to lure an enemy into focusing on one plane, while the targeted pilot's wingman would come into position to attack the pursuer. Immelmann Turn An Immelmann Turn is a combat maneuver used after an attack on enemy spacecraft to reposition the attacking fighter for another attack. After making a high-speed attack on an enemy, the attacker would then pitched their fighter up past the enemy craft, and just short of the stall, levelling the thruster to full power to yaw his fighter around. This put his plane facing down at the enemy fighter, making another high-speed diving pass possible. A very difficult maneuver to perform properly,it required precise control of the fighter at low cruising speed. With practice and proper use of all of the fighter's controls, the maneuver could be used to reposition the attacking aircraft to dive back down in any direction desired. Pugachev Cobra In aerobatics, Pugachev's Cobra (or Pugachev Cobra) is a dramatic and demanding maneuver in which an airplane flying at a moderate speed suddenly raises the nose momentarily to the vertical position and slightly beyond, before dropping it back to normal flight. It uses potent engine thrust to maintain approximately constant altitude through the entire move. It is an impressive trick to demonstrate an aircraft's pitch control authority, high angle of attack (AOA) stability and engine-versus-inlet compatibility, as well as the pilot's skill. Tactical Formation V Formation Also known as Victory Formation, it consists of three or sometimes more aircraft flying in close formation with the leader at the apex and the rest of the flight to left and right, forming the letter "V". The name is derived from the term for the letter V in the human alphabet of the time. as of the current time, it is still being applied, though it has been superseded or replaced with more innovative combat formations. Finger-four Finger-four formation consists of a flight of four aircraft, composed of a "lead element" and a "second element", each of two aircraft. When viewing the formation from above, the positions of the planes resemble the tips of the four fingers of a human right hand (without the thumb), giving the formation its name. The lead element consists of flight leader at the front formation and one wingman to his rear left. The second element is made up of another pair of two planes, the element leader and his wingman. The element leader is positioned on the right and rear of the flight leader, followed by the element wingman to his right and rear. Both the flight leader and element leader have offensive roles,their task is to attack enemy strike crafts while the flight remains intact. Their wingmen have a defensive role — the flight wingman covers the rear of the second element and the element wingman covers the rear of the lead element. Four of these flights can be assembled to form a squadron formation which consists of two staggered lines of fighters, one in front of the other. Flight element is usually designated by a color (eg. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green) Principles of Dogfighting * Attack when you have an advantage over your enemy. It is best worked in a group or from advantageous positions. * Environmental factors such as the sun and clouds played a role in the element of surprise, and by only firing when you know you'll hit. * Maintain situational awareness to avoid giving your position away or being taken by surprise * Multiple fighters engaging the same target should take turns firing to avoid getting in each other's way. * Diving away from an opponent is rarely a good idea. * Know the strengths of your plane and especially the enemy's plane weaknesses. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Background Category:Military Category:Vehicles